falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Bert Gunnarsson
|modspecial = |tag skills = |designer =Travis StoutJ.E. Sawyer's formspring |derived =Hit Points: 135 |level =6 |actor =Sam Riegel |dialogue =1EBertGunnarsson.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |edid =1EBertGunnarsson |baseid = |refid = |footer = Bert without his bandana }} |content2= |content3= }} Elder Bert Gunnarsson is a doctor living in the Aerotech Office Park in 2281. Background A Mormon priest from Utah, Bert is a relatively new arrival in the Mojave wasteland, having come to the area only six months earlier. The Courier: "What happened to your friend Nephi?" Bert Gunnarsson: "I never was able to reach him. He has allowed drugs and hatred to consume him. He runs with the Fiends north of here, now. They call him Driver Nephi." (Bert Gunnarsson's dialogue) He followed the trail his old friend, Nephi, in an attempt to turn him back to the Church, away from drugs and the Fiends. To do so, Bert trained under the Followers of the Apocalypse to learn medicine and other forms of care.The Courier: "Where are the Followers based around here?" Ignacio Rivas: "Other than that, I know Dr. Usanagi set up a practice near the Crimson Caravan. And a man we trained is operating out of the Aerotech building." (Ignacio Rivas' dialogue)The Courier: "What do you do here?" Bert Gunnarsson: "I give what aid and comfort I can. I have medical knowledge thanks to my time with the Followers." The Courier: "That's noble of you." Bert Gunnarsson: "I only do what I can to help." (Bert Gunnarsson's dialogue) However, after following him to New Vegas, he soon realized that it is a lost cause, that Nephi allowed himself to be consumed by drugs and hate. The Courier: "Who are you?" Bert Gunnarsson: "Well, that's an interesting question. Among the Church, I'm called Elder Gunnarsson. The Followers call me "Doc." You can call me Bert, though." (Bert Gunnarsson's dialogue) The Courier: "What was it that brought you out here from Utah?" Bert Gunnarsson: "Following a lost cause, I'm afraid. My old friend Nephi fell in with a bad crowd. Drug runners, raiders, probably worse things it's better not to dwell on. When his gang headed west, I followed. I thought perhaps I could turn him back to the Church." (Bert Gunnarsson's dialogue) Bert, despite losing his friend, chose to move on. He saw an opportunity to help Vegas at the Aerotech Office Park that the NCR repurposed into a refugee camp. Much to the chagrin of the Followers, The Courier: "You're one of the Followers of the Apocalypse?" Bert Gunnarsson: "I surely am. Well, sort of. I came out from Utah about six months back, saw a need for my help here. The Followers weren't too happy about that, of course. They haven't been too fond of the NCR for a while, but I go where I'm needed." (Bert Gunnarsson's dialogue) he chose to focus his efforts in guiding through ministry and as a doctor, helping the beleaguered Captain Parker.The Courier: "What's the deal with all these refugees?" Bert Gunnarsson: "Poor lost souls, most of them. They thought to come to New Vegas and find their fortunes on its shining Strip. But the journey is often long, and the price to enter the city is steep. Those who could not pay ended up here, hoping to earn the caps they need. Some find honest labor, but more fritter away what little they've saved on crooked gambling and cheap liquor. Still, I minister to them as I can." (Bert Gunnarsson's dialogue) He accepts the fact that Nephi will one day be killed and hopes his soul will find peace.Bert Gunnarsson: "I've heard through the locals that Nephi has passed on. I truly hope his soul finds peace." (Bert Gunnarsson's dialogue) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions Bert will comment on the death of Driver Nephi if the player character speaks to him after killing Nephi, stating that he hopes Nephi's soul is at peace. No explanation is made as to how he knows Nephi, though cut dialogue exists which elaborates on this point (see behind the scenes). Other interactions If asked who he is, Bert will mention that within the Church he is known as "Elder Gunnarsson", making Bert one of the few residents of New Vegas to identify themselves as belonging to a specific religion; in this case, Mormonism. Inventory Notes * He is one of the few doctors in the game who will heal the Courier for free, though he cannot remove rads or addiction. * He, along with Kyle Edwards, is one of the few ghouls that have retained their human eye color in the Mojave. * He is one of the few Followers of the Apocalypse members as of 2281 who is affiliated with the NCR. Notable quotes | (about refugees) | (What brought you here) }} Appearances Bert Gunnarsson appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes According to cut dialogue, Bert was at one point friends with Driver Nephi prior to his arrival in New Vegas, presumably when both lived in Utah. Nephi "fell in with a bad crowd," and when he and his gang moved to the West, Bert followed in the hopes of redeeming his friend. Bert states that he thought he "could turn Nephi back to the Church," indicating that Nephi at one point may have been a Mormon as well. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas doctors Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters Category:Aerotech Office Park characters de:Bert Gunnarsson es:Bert Gunnarsson ru:Берт Гуннарссон uk:Берт Гуннарссон